roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectrum
Spectrum is a Fusion element and Superior element in Elemental Battlegrounds. Spectrum is a very mana costly element, but compensates for with very damaging spells and fast attacks. It is obtainable by fusing Light and Crystal with 450 Diamonds. Statistics Unlike Elemental Wars, Battlegrounds does not give any information about speed, defense, or damage. Player opinions of this element are listed below. Player opinions: * Damage: Very High * Defense: Above Average * Speed: below Average Damage Specifications: Please, take note: *Damage represents the maximum damage dealing output achievable by maxed out Power Stat (100/100) on base defense (50/100 Defense Stat) *dpp stands for damage per projectile or tick *B-E stands for burning effect (damage per tick), whether its state is inflicted by direct contact with a projectile or conditioned by standing on poisoned or flaming ground *A-E stands for AoE poisoned or flaming ground (damage per tick) *{y-z} gradual poison effect, ranging from y to z *@HP represents the number of health points regenerated in total *MN/ST represents the amount of mana and stamina depleted from victim Damage dpp (B-E|A-E) Mana Cost Cooldown Efficiency 363 25dpp - 188 initially 380 10 undefined 616 44ddp 172MN/172ST {35-1} @80HP 350 7 undefined 100 200 2 undefined 375 350 8 undefined 688 44ddp 1000 90 undefined More information on efficiency soon. Spells Holobeam "User creates a rainbow spiral beam that can be controlled by their mouse cursor to deliver several blasts of low damage." * Holobeam is a Projectile Spell. The direction is controlled by the mouse. * The beam is surrounded with blue, yellow, red, and white spiral, which is controlled by the mouse. As the spell lasts, the beam accelerates and it becomes easier to aim. * Players with precise aim would be able to damage users using Water Tumble, Spiral Spin, Scintillating Plasma, Gravitational Pull, Nightmare (ultimate), Searing Heave, Poison Bombs Barrage and Gloomy Blare. * It has medium range, however the range may be longer than you think. * Holobeam actually continues to go even it if fades out for about 1 second. If it manages to hit something like a player, or a block, then the coloured explosions will still appear, and still deal damage. Rainbow Shockwave "User thrusts forward in the location of the mouse cursor and deals low damage." Rainbow Shockwave is a Transportation Spell. * User thrusts forward in the direction of his mouse cursor. The user dashes in a direction with colored circles around them, with the colors that appear on the circles being the colors of a rainbow. Rainbow Shockwave is very useful for escaping most ultimates, such as Hell's Core, Water Dragon, Ablaze Judgement, Vehement Blizzard, and Scintillating Plasma. Due to its low cooldown time of three seconds, it can also be spam-clicked to avoid heavy damage for ultimates like Ghastly Grasp (Spirit's ultimate). * Tip: If you use Rainbow Shockwave directly upwards, and then use nature essence directly down at the highest position (the moment before '''you fall), it will multiply just before it hits the ground and deal about 700 total in the center of the explosions. '''Rainbowifier Maximizer "User fires different color bullets that each deliver their own unique effect and damage." * Rainbowifier Maximizer is a Multi-Projectile Spell. * The caster shoots different colored bullets that each have a special effect on those who are hit. * Cyan: Heals caster (Heals even when the player is in your party AND if your victim is in the safe zone) * Blue: The victim is frozen in place (covered in blue) for slight time. * Red: Deals medium damage * Yellow: Inflicts burn * Green: Depletes stamina of opponent * Purple: Depletes mana of opponent * Tip: '''Before using this, it is recommended to stun the opponent. If the opponent is stunned all the effects are guaranteed. Otherwise, it will hardly hit the opponent. You can also do this attack when a player is using an ultimate that makes him immobile (Searing Heave, Lightning Extermination or Poison Bomb Barrage). Also, Charging this move only increases its accuracy so if you are in CQC, you don't need to fully charge it. '''Gamma Surge "User creates a fast travelling spiral effect using the mouse cursor that deals high damage in a small area * User creates a fast traveling spiral effect using their mouse cursor that deals high damage in a small area. * Gamma Surge is a close-range spell. The player summons a downwards spiral that falls from the sky and explodes on the ground, dealing high damage to those in its radius. * Since your avatar doesn't do any animation casting this spell, your opponent with limited knowledge about Spectrum may be confused where the Surge came from and who used it. * When the spiral reaches the symbol on the ground, it creates an explosion and some swirling lines, similar to the explosion and the lines swirling after you hit someone with the Wind move 'Spiral Spin'. * Tip: '''Use it in combination with a spell that blinds (Example: Void Bomb). The player(s) won't see and won't dodge. However, do not use this method more than twice or three times, otherwise the opponent will notice the combo (You can see the element symbol next to the number of how much damage it did when the spell hits) and dodge it, resulting you in wasting a lot of mana and the opponent probably teasing you saying 'Nice try' in the chat room. * Note: This move's range is surprisingly large, so use it when you are walking away from a safe zone, pretending to give up to kill someone on very low HP, when they leave to attack you. * This move has a massive AoE (Area of Effect), like 'Phoenix's 'Ash Pulse', way bigger than the explosions actually look like, so it can be used to kill people camping in the safe zone with extremely low health as it activates fast too. * Spells like this don't work in the Light Pyramid (Such an example is Storm's Lightning Barrage), yet it can still work inside of the Drop Zone of the grass map. * Using it on an empty zone and teleporting a player into the caster with Oblivion is a great technique to deal massive damage. Cosmic Shrine (Ultimate) ''"User traps players in a prism of light that deals high damage spectral blasts to those trapped inside it."'' * User traps players in a prism of light that deals high damage spectral blasts to those trapped inside it. * The caster creates a pyramid of light that traps players inside it with strings of colors rotating around it and striking players, dealing high damage and stun. Players who enter the pyramid during the spell will also be trapped and attacked. * The strings have a different color every time. * People that enter the pyramid after the attack is activated can still get out but will take gradual damage. * Most bullets can't go through the pyramid borders. * It deals 30-45 damage 13 times (390-585 damage). * '''Note: The prism is very small and is probably the smallest ult range in the game that includes a dame shaped range (Such as Time, Gravity, Space, Ice, etc.) * '''Note: '''This ultimate is fairly risky to use because other players outside the prism are able to hit you since you are frozen still and are vulnerable to attacks. Videos Trivia *When you shoot Holobeam, it makes a sound similar to a Gaster Blaster, a magic attack a character named Sans uses, from the game Undertale (Released in 15th September 2015). *Spectrum is the first element to fuse a fusion element with another one. **It is also the first element to cost diamonds to be fused. * Spectrum is a fusion between Light and Crystal because when Light passes through a translucent object, such as a Crystal, the Colours of the Spectrum are visible as they have been diffracted. * Spectrum is the first element with more than two colors as its theme and also one of the two elements with multi-colored themes, the other one being Nightmare. ** The theme colors can all be found in a rainbow. * Though white isn't part of its theme color displayed in the symbol, it is displayed in its spells. * Spectrum is no longer the most expensive element, with the most expensive being Space (2050 diamonds) at the moment. (Space = Void + Gravity. Void = Darkness + Light. Darkness and Light cost 650, which means Void costs 1300 gems. Add Void (1300) to Gravity (500) plus 250 gems equal to 2050 gems.) * The Spectrum's projectile spell, Holobeam, costs the most mana and has the longest cooldown out of all projectile spells, costing 450 mana with a 10-second cooldown. However, it compensates for roughly 500-650 damage in total. * In addition, Spectrum's multi-projectile spell, Rainbowifier Maximizer, ties for costing the most mana out of all multi-projectile spells, costing 350 mana. It ties with Lightning Barrage. * Gamma Surge is the longest ranged spell that activates where you click. It is used to kill people that are on very low HP and try to quickly get out of the safe zone, attack you, and then sneak back before you attack them. * Holobeam is the longest ranged spell, as it can go around the circumference of the Standard map at least once (experimented by Elementalious). * Spectrum is the first element to directly affect Mana and Stamina stats. * Holobeam is similar to Plasma Missiles because both spells can have their direction changed mid-course, however, Holobeam can have its direction changed more efficiently, as plasma missles blindly follow the mouse's cursor in one direction. * Spectrum is the first element introduced by the developers that originated from a Discord user in their server. The user's name is CV, which is known for creating 50+ element ideas in their Discord channel. * Spectrum's Ultimate, Cosmic Shrine, starts within two or fewer seconds, possibly faster than Gravitational Pull and The World. However, the prism is extremely small and when fighting and using, you usually miss, which is why you have to use a transportation move to get close to them, and then using it. * Before its nerf, People considered Holobeam to be a broken move because of its speed, extremely high damage and maneuverability. * If you combine Gravital Globe and Cosmic Shrine, you can do over 1000 damage. * Rainbow Shockwave is the fastest movement spell in terms of cooldown. It ties with Chronostasis from Time if you don't count when you set your teleport point, and Wins if you count when you set your teleport point. ** Rainbow Shockwave is also the spell with the fastest cooldown on Spectrum, with a cooldown of 3 seconds. ** In addition, Rainbow Shockwave can be used to glitch yourself and fling yourself into the air, which lets you use Holobeam quite easy. *Spectrum is the second cheapest superior fusion element, the first one being Void and the third one being Reaper. *Spectrum was considered like the Ultimate Broken Element because of its speed and damage and now is tied with Phoenix. Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements Category:Fusion Elements